Havana/Yeah!
Lyrics Male Swagette: Yeah! Yeah! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like) (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) OK! The Swagettes: Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like) (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Male Swagette: Lil' Jon! Brandon: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like) (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Maya (The Swagettes): Havana, ooh na-na He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (When he came in the room) He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (But I can't without you) I knew him forever in a minute (That summer night in June) And papa says he got malo in him He got me feelin' like Ooh, oh, oh Brandon: She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow! (Male Swagette: Watch out! Oh! Watch out!) She's saying, "Come get me! Come get me." So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said... Maya: I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na Havana, ooh na-na (ay) Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh) Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay) Havana, ooh na-na Brandon: So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might be a good idea to take her with me, 'Cause she's ready to leave (The Swagettes: ready to leave) But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey Because I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead, But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me. The way she (with The Swagettes: get low!) I'm like yeah, just work that out for me. She asked for one more dance and I'm Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave? And I said Brandon with The Swagettes: Yeah (yeah), shorty got down low and said come and get me Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me Yeah (yeah), her and my girl used to be the best of homies Yeah (yeah), next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like)(Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like)(Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Maya: Take me back, back, back like)(Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Shine (The Swagettes): Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap) Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap) (Stephanie: Ooh, oh, oh) Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap) (Stephanie: Ooh, oh, oh) Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap) (Stephanie: Baby, let's go) Stephanie with Maya and The Swagettes: Havana, ooh na-na Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah) He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na Oh, but my heart is in Havana My heart is in Havana (ay) Havana, ooh na-na Brandon: She was all up on me screaming Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! (Stephanie: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Yeah! Maya: Havana, oh na-na Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs